


♡ july 27 ♡

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, I still regret nothing, M/M, Other, Sportsfest 2018, Sportsfest Meta, oikawa still wants that moth dick, the SportsFest 2018 Mothman Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: SemiSemiToday at 5:17 PMdo you think they knowGoldStilettosToday at 5:18 PMno wayimpossible





	♡ july 27 ♡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Profile**

**Konoha @ gayfest**  
@GoldStilettos  
Konoha Akinori | he/him | a big  
gay writer | sportsfest team  
makirinpana | ♡ july 27 ♡

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**KOMIYAN @ MOTHMANFEST** @KomiYan • 28m  
DONT THINK I MISSED THAT BIO CHANGE KONOHA AKINORI

> **SemiSemi @ team makirinpana** @PunkSuga • 26m  
>  i see no difference
> 
> **sA! tO! rI!** @satori • 22m  
>  yours changed too semisemi uwu
> 
> **SemiSemi @ team makirinpana** @PunkSuga • 22m  
>  im blocking you
> 
> **Konoha @ gayfest** @GoldStilettos • 14m  
>  whats with the indirect you little shit square up
> 
> **KOMIYAN @ MOTHMANFEST** @KomiYan • 8m  
>  IM SQUARED UP AND ON THE NEXT PLANE BITCH

**Discord > Direct Messages  
SemiSemi**

**SemiSemi** Today at 5:17 PM  
do you think they know

 **GoldStilettos** Today at 5:18 PM  
no way  
impossible

 **SemiSemi** Today at 5:21 PM  
are you sure? i dont want oikawa in my dms

 **GoldStilettos** Today at 5:23 PM  
im sure, dont worry <3

 **SemiSemi** Today at 5:23 PM  
… <3

 

****

Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline

**Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 38m  
so what happened last night to make you both put the date in ur bios? :3 @GoldStilettos @PunkSuga

> **Iwaizumi @ tired** @Cactizumi • 37m  
>  dont just mention random people shittykawa
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 37m  
>  I NEED TO KNOW
> 
> **SemiSemi @ team makirinpana** @PunkSuga • 21m  
>  ask someone who gives a shit about what you need
> 
> **thing one** @pinkhairdontcare • 19m  
>  Oof.
> 
> **thing two** @touchmyeyebrows • 19m  
>  Oof.

****

Discord > SportsFest 2018  
v MISCELLANEOUS  
#general

**Tooru ✌** Today at 11:31 PM  
i hope daichan is suffering

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 11:31 PM  
excuse me,

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 11:33 PM  
he never told me abt his mnday night apptments!!!!!!

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 11:34 PM  
maybe he had a reason for that, sweaty :)

 **SemiSemi** Today at 11:36 PM  
what did i walk into

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 11:36 PM  
HAH  
SEMICHAN  
THERE U ARE

 **SemiSemi** Today at 11:37 PM  
bye

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 11:37 PM  
HEY  
oh

 **kurooCat @ team yuriP** Today at 11:38 PM  
lmao he went offline

 **Ushijima | Team Daiya no Ace** Today at 11:41 PM  
If you need assistance, Oikawa, I am here.

 **Tooru ✌** Today at 11:41 PM  
fuck off

 **Ushijima | Team Daiya no Ace** Today at 11:42 PM  
?

 **sugar daddy @ rugby thighs** Today at 11:43 PM  
dont mind him :)  
hes just salty over my man :)  
and his relationships :)

 **SemiSemi** Today at 11:54 PM  
sugawara you really scare me sometimes

**Google Chrome > twitter.com  
Timeline**

**sugar daddy @ sportsfest** @SugaDaddy • 7h  
wow, would you look at that. a typical monday night. it must be really peaceful up there on the roof. :)  
-uploaded smile.png-

> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 7h  
>  SUGACHAN I WILL ACTUALLY KICK YOUR ASS
> 
> **Kiyoko** @sapphickiyoko • 6h  
>  Could you ask Daichi to pass my regards on to Mothman?
> 
> **sugar daddy @ sportsfest** @SugaDaddy • 6h  
>  anything for you shimizu
> 
> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 6h  
>  TELL MOTHMAN THA TIM HERE WAITING TO SUCK IS DICK
> 
> **sugar daddy @ sportsfest** @SugaDaddy • 5h  
>  oh wow, look at this pretty block button. it sure looks appealing right now

****

Discord > Direct Messages  
SemiSemi

**GoldStilettos** Today at 12:18 AM  
eita i almost just asked sugawara to give my love to mothman  
im gonna give us away

 **SemiSemi** Today at 12:19 AM  
why am i not surprised

 **GoldStilettos** Today at 12:23 AM  
!!

 **SemiSemi** Today at 12:23 AM  
dont worry you caught yourself  
i believe in you aki

 **GoldStilettos** Today at 12:24 AM  
!!!!!!!!!!!

 

****

twitter.com  
Timeline

**Sawamura Daichi** @TiredCaptain • 4m  
@GoldStilettos @PunkSuga Mothman sends his regards.

> **Tooru ✌ @ sportsfest** @MothmanMulder • 3m  
>  e x c u s e m e

**Discord > Direct Messages  
SemiSemi**

**GoldStilettos** Today at 12:33 AM  
 _fuck._

 **SemiSemi** Today at 12:37 AM  
well. this might be a bad time to tell you that i just posted a fill.

 **GoldStilettos** Today at 12:37 AM  
eita t _ell me you didnt_

 **SemiSemi** Today at 12:38 AM  
https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/768.html…

**Google Chrome > sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org  
** Fill: Team MakiRinPana, E  
punksuga 

inspired by july 27

*******

“Morning,” Haru says to Rin as they meet up for their habitual morning coffee before starting their day.

“Hey!” Rin greets back, taking a moment to look his friend over and frown slightly in concern, “You okay? You look tired,” Haru shuffles slightly and rubs his neck, averting his gaze,

“Yeah I-” He pauses and fidgets, “I met Mothman last night?” It comes out more as a question than a statement, but he knows Rin will understand. He always does. 

**Re: Fill: Team MakiRinPana, E  
mothmanmulder**

ARE YOU FUCKIGN KIDDING ME SEMICHAN THTS WHTA HAPPEND JULY 27 GET ON DISCRD RIGHT NOW

**Re: Fill: Team MakiRinPana, E  
sawamuradaichi**

Good fill, Semi! Mothman thinks fondly of you two.

**Re: Fill: Team MakiRinPana, E  
cactizumi**

i dont believe this shit what the actual fuck i thought you were one of the sane ones

**Re: Fill: Team MakiRinPana, E  
goldstilettos**

E I T A

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
